The overall objective of this research is to better understand local immunity and its role in prevention and cause of disease. Two model systems will be used: I. Immunity to Influenza and II. Respiratory Allergies in Dogs. The principal objective relative to influenza immunity is to understand the role of the four components of the immune system, a) serum-antibody, b) secretory-antibody, c) systemic cell-mediated immunity, and d) local cell-mediated immunity in protecting man and other animals against influenza infection so as to be better able to stimulate immunity in man and thereby decrease the morbidity and mortality due to influenza. Fundamentally, we have two approaches to demonstrating the role of each of the four components: 1) transfer of immunity from an immune to a nonimmune ferret via one or a combination of the components, or 2) ablation of existing immunity by the selective destruction or inhibition of one or a combination of the four components. The overall goal relative to respiratory allergies is to better understand their pathophysiology and treatment, more specifically to determine the role of blocking-antibody in the inhibition of respiratory allergic reactions. We will use dogs in whom we have induced respiratory allergies to prairie sage pollen. With this system, large doses of dog IgG anti pollen antibody can be given passively to sensitized animals and one can specifically determine the extent to which pollen induced airway resistance changes are reduced. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Small, P.A., Jr., Waldman, R.H., Bruno, J.C. and Gifford, G.E. Influenza infection in the ferret: I. Role of serum antibody in protection and recovery. In press, Infection and Immunity, February 1976. Scales, R.W. and Small, Parker A., Jr. Effects of Shark IgM Anti-Lymphocyte Sera on Graft Rejection and Secondary Antibody Response. Microbios, in press, 1975.